I have been evaluating pediatric patients with cGVHD and providing recommendations on treatment options to their managing/referring physicians. Previously, I co-authored a book chapter on pediatric cGVHD for a patient-education book. In addition, I established a collaboration with pediatric endocrinology to further characterize frequent co-morbidities and late effects encountered in this patient population, which resulted in a publication of a manuscript in 2018. Furthermore, insight gained from the bedside has provided experimental questions for my laboratory investigations, which center on chronic graft-versus-host disease. Pre-clinical models inform us on cGVHD biology by allowing evaluation of immune cells in target and lymphoid organs, which are not amenable to investigation in the clinical setting.